


Red Roses and Indigo Violets

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: Percabeth Oneshots [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Promposal, SO MUCH FLUFF, annabeth likes science, it's just a cute little drabble, its all v confusing until it isnt, percy forgot to ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are going to prom, except Percy forgot to ask and Annabeth is a science nerd.





	Red Roses and Indigo Violets

“Annabeth!” She turned at the sound of the familiar voice, raising her eyebrow as he rushed to catch up with her.

“Percy,” she acknowledged, stopping to open her locker and dump her textbooks.

“You walk too fast,” he complained, clearly out of breath from his short run.

“Or maybe you’re just out of shape,” she teased.

He seemed to consider that for a moment, “That’s probably it.”

“So did you need something?” she prompted. Not that she didn’t want to talk to her best friend, she just had a class to get too.

“Oh yeah! I was wondering what color your dress is gonna be.”

She stared at him blankly, “What?”

Percy rushed to explain, “So I can match my tie with it.”

Wait, what? What was he talking about? There wasn’t a-oh.

“Um, we’re not going to prom together?” she asked getting more confused at the idea. Had he asked her and she’d just forgotten? But she would remember something like that. Or maybe this was one of the daydreams she had where she envisioned Matt actually asking her to prom.

Percy’s eyes comically widened as he stared at her.

“Oh shit,” he said in a small voice, “I forgot to ask you.”

Annabeth was beyond confused but she was starting to piece together that Percy had in fact wanted to ask her to prom. She was startled out of her realization by Percy himself who spoke suddenly.

“Okay, forget that happened. I’ll see you later,” he rushed out the words and darted away leaving a shocked Annabeth at her locker. The bell rang. She was so going to be late to her class.

-.-.-.-.- 

The only perk about having a late lunch was that Percy was in the same lunch period as her. She sat down at her usual table and looked around, wondering where he was. She had to admit her thoughts really hadn’t left him or the events that had happened right before third period.

Was he serious about asking her to prom? She blushed at the thought that her little crush might be returned.

But where was he? No sooner did the question appear in her mind,did she see him, strolling through the doors of the cafeteria, wearing a suit and holding a bouquet of flowers. There were two people behind him, holding a sign that cheesily read:

“Roses are red, violets aren’t blue, besides that scientific inaccuracy, I would love to go to prom with you?”

“So what do you say?” Percy asked, looking shyly at her, “Will you go to prom with me?”

Annabeth was beyond shocked and just managed to nod as he smiled and pulled her in for a hug, which she returned.

“How did you manage all that?” was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

Percy chuckled, “Well after this morning I realized I hadn’t actually asked you so I got some of the theater kids to help me out.”

“Percy this is so…sweet, thank you! And of course I’ll go to prom with you!” She felt the need to give a better answer than just shock and a nod.

Percy smiled even wider, “I’m glad you like it! Now I actually have to change out of this suit cause it’s a costume for the play…so I’ll be right back.”

He rushed out again and Annabeth just shook her head at his antics. Only Percy would do something like this.

Needless to say, prom was great, her dress was violet.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Just a cute little drabble in time for prom season!
> 
> Please comment, I'd live to hear your thoughts! 
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading!
> 
> See ya! :)


End file.
